nuterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
Common Enemy Corresponding Macro Story Beat: Soapbox resisted; Main Event Showdown; Endless struggle for power begins. Logline: After losing at the hands of The People’s leaders, Reb realizes he has a lot of work to do before he can defeat the people he must, he forms a cold alliance with people who were once enemies to fight their worst foe yet. Short Story Synopsis: Part One: In his battle with the three leaders of The People, Reb never gave in not once. They realized his tenacity, and CAP grew a slight liking for the young man. Instead of ending their existences, he decides to imprison all of the trespassers, after questioning them he determines Reb and Rona are special and should not just be simply disposed of. CAP does his best to find out information about all of them and returns with the feeling that they have no ill will towards androids, and they are clearly not normal humans. They decide to hear what it is that Reb has to say. He begins by sharing all of the knowledge that he has picked up along his journey up until this point. After he shares what he knows, CAP discusses with the others about what it can mean and how they should move forward. They decided the next best course of action to go along with Reb and his company, fighting towards a better world. CAP follows up their agreement that once the world is better, the people will get back to work of making it perfect, by eliminating all the humans. Reb says “we’ll worry about that when we get there”. Part Two: Go on missions to dismantle The Five Points, WorPol and find clues to who The Sovereign are. Find a lead once you get some info on Jinn, spend a large portion of the game chasing him through the world fighting off his assassins and other members of the five points. Part Three: Discover Tres, the fortress for Point Three and lead a large offensive to destroy it, throwing off the Balance of the Five points. Either play as Reb Silere or use your character to aid him in defeating Jinn and Point Three. Protagonist: This game will work as an RPG, but the catch about this is the player will have multiple options that allow them to take the game many ways. The first choice that influences how the game is played, the protagonist you choose, pick either Reb Silere or create your own Avatar with the choice of being a Hotblood/Child of Flame, Android, or bounty hunter. Players will be allowed to choose/create their own backgrounds as well. Antagonis't: ''Jinn (Point 3; Lord Suoi) - The man who is playing everyone, the maestro. The evil that could kill the most diabolical villain in the world. 2 Personalities live inside of him, both of which work in complete sync with one another. Giving him perfect Cover, the one that sneaks out to be the leader of point 3 often, easily gets away with it due to the fact that the other man is a rogue, with a vendetta. His father was an abusive man who was angered he was not chosen to become the next ruler of The Sovereign and King of the World. His mother was soft and gentle but she was killed by his father while Jinn was only 3 years old. He continued to live with his father who beat him constantly and was “trying to make him become the next ruler” over the young Thomlin boy (To be voted in king). Jinn sabotaged his running to become the next king though he felt he was overwhelmingly stronger than Thomlin. Now old and holding no strength over Jinn, his father is held prisoner beneath his room, not allowed to die but kept barely alive. Point Three is the assassin core of The Five Points, this is said to be the most Deadly group, even before the extremely feared Informative Point. King Thomlin of the Sovereign has also allowed him to run the secret Island of Oblitus unsupervised and without restriction, so long as he report successes back to him, however Jinn only supplies enough to keep Thomlin thinking he is happy. Another added Factor in the game will allow the player to help The Five points and be the worst criminal they can imagine, however the events that transpire in this play mode of the game do not progress in the actual story-world. '''Main Supporting Characters with Description: Rona Dice (HB) - Children of the Flame/Hotblood Clan Leader, escaped from the prison on the unknown/uncharted island of Oblitus. Power: Cephalon single type, allows Rona to sense where other people with abilities are. This alone makes him special, but he can also use his powers on other parts of the brain. As he learns and gains more control over his power, he can use things like puppeteer. An ability that allows him to assumer control over weaker opponents weather they be dead unconscious or just no match for him. Fear allows him to access the part of an opponents brain that experiences fright. He uses this technique to paralyze or knock unconscious others. Hel is a very daunting and energy consuming ability that takes a lot out of Rona, but once he masters it, it is surely his most useful. This ability allows him make an opponent experience their worst hell as if it is happening to them in that moment. Whatever they are afraid of will seem real and come right for them although in everyone else’s reality there will be nothing. This ability can be targeted to a single person or to a large room of individuals. It is also essentially Rona’s world, and with practice he learn to even control it, rather than it be run by the fears of others. This power makes him of huge interest to groups like The Five Points and The Sovereign as they would see that power to control their enemies and the world. Adam ''(FAS) - In 2042 as The Sovereign continues its march across the globe during The Greatest Conquest, they continue to try and play God. Eventually they make a break through in their android technology, giving them a learning AI capable of growth. This first and only model was Adam, a prototype they planned on testing first. This test required they nurture the growing “mind” of their creation. Adam grew up being loved and cared for by members of The Sovereign, and was also able to see the good in humanity on his travels with them, but he was also exposed to the evils. Those evils he saw during The Greatest Conquest lead to break off from his creators and do what he can to try and mold a free and equal world for all people who can think for themselves, regardless of genetic makeup or software. With Adam’s processor that allows him to express free will and thought he is able to “free” other androids from their programming, learning that he is capable of this, with a small group of androids he freed, the group of the FAS was formed. In story arc of the Mad Droid, Adam is betrayed by one of his closest subordinates. This subordinate disables Adam and places his consciousness in a lockbox, small handheld black box that works as a special solitary prison for androids. Takes the consciousness from the shell and places it inside of the box. Can only be released from the outside, and in this specific lockbox’s case, to exit would be to go through a malware that would eat his software from the inside out killing him. ''Romere (Eva) - Female android in the year 2270 (possible love interest for Reb). In this year newer models of androids have been created, in year 2108 all female androids were outfitted with the ability to act as a surrogate and bear children. There were two methods this could be done. An egg must be surgically removed from the biological mother and placed into the android then through any method of insemination a child can be conceived. If an individual wishes to have a child alone, they must purchase either an egg and have DNA emplaced in it or sperm from a donor. In the case that no DNA is placed in an egg or “it doesn't take” the produced child will essentially be a clone of the DNA that it was given (highly illegal, any clones are immediately disposed of). After experiencing loss of her own she joins the FAS and quickly rises in the ranks to become the #2, she is an extremely determined and passionate individual. One of the few androids allowed to enter the chamber where the voice of Adam can be heard. King Thomlin (The Sovereign) - Unforgiving, relentless, and cold. Very strong obligation to his family ties and the dream his father passed on to him. Wanted a son, had 12 of his wives killed, sent to prison or turned them to slaves because they bore him daughters. His 13th wife was the first to give him a son. Believes himself to be the true and only embodiment of a supreme being in all of the World. Extremely smart and patient as well as a masterful tactician. Diabella (Thomlins 1st Wife) - The only woman Thomlin admits to truly loving, although he is no longer married to her. She is the only one of the ex-wives to not be killed made a slave or prisoner. Upon conceiving her daughter she attempted to kill herself for “the shame she brought on Thomlin”. She failed and was saved by a guard who found her dying. Upon waking up Thomlin said he was satisfied with what she had done and could make use for her still. He brought the most deadly assassins of WorPol and had her trained day and night until their daughter was 5. She became cold heartless and extremely deadly, Thomlin then told her she is to raise every daughter he conceives to be as deadly and loyal as herself. Forming the royal guard, comprised of Thomlin’s 12 daughters, they are considered to be some of the most deadly assassins in the world. Capt. Richard Sulvein ''(The Remnants) - Brave and Charismatic, an advocate for world peace. Right before the war a group of humans who were against the destruction going into battle would cause, decided to leave earth. These were the Remnants, lead by Captain Richard Sulvein, strong minded and strong- willed he never gave up on keeping his people safe even after being lost 15 years in space. Only what felt like 15 years to them was more than 250 on Earth, now Nuterra. He must use his skills as an explorer to gain understanding of the new world, and survive with his people. ''Snake (The People: Stealth) - Android: Combat Model; Combat Type: Stealth - Snake uses stealth to his advantage at all times. Quiet and listens to no one but CAP, he is also in charge of his own regiment that serves as the scout team for The People. CAP (The People: Assault) - A very smart rogue who is not as hot ill tempered and loose of thought as he seems. Everything he does is big and loud, but its timing and calculation is what makes him so deadly, he is an excellent tactician and astounding leader. Tapper (The People: Hunt/Defend/Trap) - Hunter character, uses a special type of weapon called bowser (A laser powered Bow and Arrow, with limitless range and ranging from precise to explosive impacts). An expert at lure and trap tactics, explosive rigging, and tracking. The Five Points: * Esco (Point 1) - Arrogant and pompous, doesn't care what happens to others as long as his agenda was fulfilled. Kills people for the slightest thing he may not like. DRUGS Point * Sadi (Point 2) - “A Sadistic Fuck” is how most people would describe this person. He has a very feminine characteristic to him. He enjoys causing people pain, mostly women though. Where as other leaders of The Five Points may just kill you and be done, he would rather lock you up torture you in the most painful ways to see how long you last, all while trying to keep you alive of course. SEX TRAFFICKING Point * Mom (Point 4) - Runs her portion of The Points like the matriarch of a mafia family. Extremely beautiful that has also made her extremely vain, she looks down on any and everyone. Although she is quite strong and capable herself, any of her subordinates would not hesitate to put their life on the line for her. WEAPONS Point * Audite (Point 5) - The Strongest leader of The Points besides Jinn. His strength and ability is only slightly subbed in comparison to Jinn’s but the mere fact that he is 10 steps ahead of everyone at almost all times gives him a large advantage. He is suspicious of Jinn when he enters The Points, keeps an eye on him, and for this reason they hate each other. INFORMATION/EXTORTION/SPY Point Main Locations with Descriptions: ''' Oblitus - Secret prison and science experimentation facility funded by The Sovereign, The Five Points and members of WorPol. Illegal science takes place here. Ryse City - Most technologically advanced city in the world, serves as the hub for the world trade market. Industria - Industrial City, low level living and working conditions. Almost all money made in this city is given to the noble family that runs it, however in exchange they feed and house the people living there. The Wastelands - lands not reconstructed by The Sovereign during The Greatest Conquest, still believed to be contaminated by the public. Home of the Children of Flame. The Barracks - Home for Androids of the People, also serves as the base of operations for the alliance due to its remote location. New Hope - Home for androids of the FAS Tres - Headquarters for Point Three, Jinn’s base of operations for all assassins of The Five Points. '''Additive Comprehension: There is a big plan is this game. After the events that will unfold in the story main story that is set for the game, it will launch us into the struggle for power between King Thomlin and the aligned forces of Children of flame and the android people, as well as the few normal humans who have begun to open their eyes to the evil that truly reigns supreme over them. DLC will constantly be dropped that allows the player to play the game version of new stories that will come out in further dates. Medium: Video Game Why it works: At this specific point in the world everything for everyone is crucial. So the best most effective way for the fan of the IP to fully understand what all the characters are thinking is to either be them, or help them reach their goals with a crated avatar. Platform: Playstation, Xbox, PC